The Light in the Dark
by EvilspyAchacia
Summary: Piper and Leo need a babysitter for Wyatt. they choose Sara Cunningham to be there sitter. sara seems to be an ideal babysitter but she harbors a secret power that could ruin all. rating is for content.
1. The BabySitter

_**Authors note:** okies so I only just started watching charmed a week ago. I enjoy watching the show so decided to write this. Unfortunately for all of you though, i'm watching it on cable and it's in the middle of season...? See that's how much I know. This is not going to be even close to cannon. I hope that you enjoy this anyways._

**A light in the dark**

**The baby sitter.**

"Sara, can you please come in today? I know that we agreed that this is your day off but something came up and there's no one else we can trust to take care of Wyatt," Piper was frantic. There was no time and she could only hope that Sara would be able to come in.

" What did she say", Leo asked, coming down the stairs. He had a travel pack slung over his shoulder, and was looking at piper with a worried glance.

Piper put her hand over the receiver. "She hasn't answered yet. Do you think we should have asked someone else first"?

"No she's the only one we can trust with Wyatt, you know that. All the other babysitters leave before we get back, probably because Wyatt doesn't like them. He seems to like Sara though".

"Ill do it", came the abrupt reply over the telephone.

Piper smiled, she knew that Sara would come. She was one of the most reliable people Piper knew.

" Thank you so much! How far away are you? How long can you stay", Piper fired off the questions as quickly as they came to her mind.

"She can come then", Leo asked?

Piper nodded in the affirmative.

"I can be there in five minutes, I can stay as long as you need me to, and your welcome", Sara replied calmly.

" Thank you, umm... we need to go now but well leave the key to the house under the doormat like usual. Is that okay"?

There was a second of silence before Sara replied, " well, okay but i'm almost there. Are you sure you don't want to wait so that you don't leave Wyatt alone"?

Piper frowned to herself; Sara never wanted to come over when the sisters and Leo weren't there. She always asked the same question, ' are you sure you don't want to wait so that you don't leave Wyatt alone?'

What Sara didn't know was that Wyatt was never alone. One of the sisters always waited until she was sure that Sara was in the house, Wyatt was never alone.

"Yeah i'm sure. There's pizza money in the right hand drawer in the kitchen. Thank you again".

Piper hung up the phone and rushed up stairs.

Up in the attic Piper found her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, waiting with Leo and Chris.

As she entered the room questions were fired at her from all sides. " Well is she coming?" " How far away is she?" "Who is going to stay till she comes?"

Piper smiled, the last question came from Chris. She could swear that Chris liked Sara, though he would never own up to it when any of them teased him about it.

"Yes she's coming, she's just about here;Chris I want you to wait here." she addressed them all.

"Welllets go" Leo said to everyone but Chris.

To Chris he said, "when she gets here meet us there; be careful and watch out for the daemons"

With that Leo and the sisters left.

Chris looked out the window waiting for Sara to arrive. He always liked being the one to wait for Sara.

It was luck that they had Sara as a baby sitter, because Wyatt didn't tolerate any other sitter. Chris knew for a fact that Wyatt had turned his eyes a flaming blue to one baby sitter, he had found her hiding in the coat closet one day after they had all gotten home.

Chris smiled as he saw Sara running up the street towards the Halliwel house. He knew that she never wanted Wyatt to be alone. To bad for her, that she didn't know that Wyatt was never alone.

Chris was a bit jealous that his older brother got to spend more time with Sara than he did. He grimaced his brother was just a baby now and Chris was 24 but Chris was still older than him. Traveling back from the future seemed fun and all, but when you travel back to when you aren't even born and your older brother is a baby its pretty disconcerting.

He looked out again and saw that Sara had almost reached the door.

As soon as he heard the key turn into the lock of the front door he orbed away to help his father Leo and his mother piper and his aunts. To bad they didn't know who he was, if they did mayhaps Leo wouldn't be constantly suspicious of him.

Chris immediately ducked a spell as he arrived at the fight...

**Another Authors Note: **_so this is the only chapter from multiple points of view. I think that the rest of the chapters will just switch from Chris to Sara only. I dont know, what do ya'll think? Any who thank you for reading._


	2. Sara

**Authors Note: _so this chapter is going to have some foul language, I couldnt help it Neil isn't the nicest Person on earth. Ummm... and there will be a little bit of umm... unpleasantness. Just warning you._**

**Disclaimer: _okies so I don't own charmed or any thing related to it, i.e. the setting or the characters. The only characters that are mine are Sara and Jill and Neil._**

* * *

**A light in the dark**

**Chapter Two: SARA**

Sara Cunningham entered the Halliwel house in a bad mood.

Why was it that right when she started doing something that she'd get a call from piper or one of the other Halliwel sisters asking if she could come and baby-sit Wyatt. Not that she minded watching the child; heck Sara had grown rather attached to the boy. But when a sitting job interrupted her life like this one was Sara usually quit. When for instance Sara was about to go shopping for her groceries and she was called to baby-sit just as she was entering the store. Sara could understand that happening once maybe even twice, but that wasn't the case. It seemed that whenever Sara was about to start anything she would get a call. Normally Sara would have already quite, but she liked Wyatt and his family too much to do that to them. The only time the only time she got really angry with them was when they would leave before Sara got there. That really made Sara angry. Leaving a child unattended for any length of time was dangerous, she should know. Sara shuddered trying to keep the unpleasant memories from surfacing up to the forefront of her thoughts.

After closing and locking the front door Sara made her way up to the baby's room. When she got up there, Sara saw that Wyatt was sound asleep. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

After she made sure that Wyatt was all right Sara headed downstairs to get her backpack and a drink. Once she had them Sara headed back up stairs to Wyatt.

Making herself comfortable in the white rocking chair by Wyatt's crib, Sara pulled a small white book out of her backpack. Inside the book were pictures of Sara and a young girl of about two.

Jill Cunningham had been Sara's baby girl she had been Sara's pride and joy. Yet she had been the result of something so heinous that Sara sometimes couldnt bear to think of it.

When she had been about seventeen Sara had fallen in with a bad crowd. She had been constantly getting into trouble. She didn't understand the danger she was in. She had been going steady with her boyfriend Neil Banta for three months when it happened.

It was a Wednesday when it happened. The previous night Sara had walked in on Neil cheating on her with a friend of hers. She had called it quits right then and there. Sara had stormed out of the small apartment that she had been sharing with him. She had left so fast that she had forgotten her wallet. She cursed herself for her idiocy every time she thought of that. Sara had spent the night and most of the next day with her parents before going back to get her wallet. When she had gotten back to her former apartment she had found it empty so she decided to stay for a few minutes longer to gather up a few personal belongings before she left forever. While she was in the middle of packing he had come back.

Sara closed her eyes and thought back to that moment.

"You stupid little bitch, you were with him weren't you"? He had come barreling through the door with that statement.

Sara dropped the clothes she was holding and looked up at Neil. He was holding a knife that was covered with blood.

"Oh god Neil what have you done", Sara half screamed?

"You were with him weren't you, you good for nothing piece of shit?"

"What are you talking about, I wasn't with anyone last night, except for my parents? So who ever HIM is I wasn't there!"

" Don't lie to me you stupid bitch!"

Sara backed away from Neil slowly. She had never seen anyone so angry and so obviously unstable. She couldnt think of whom Neil thought she was with. Unless, no that couldnt be it. He was Neil's best friend, and Sara had no interest in any of Neil's friends.

"I wasn't with any one but my parents last night. What have you done?"

Neil's face was contorted with rage. Sara knew that if he came back while she was there that there might be a fight, but she had never expected this.

Suddenly from out of a deep fog Sara heard a baby cry out.

Sara heard the cry again and snapped out of her reverie.

Wyatt, something must be wrong with Wyatt. Sara got up from her chair and looked over Wyatt. He let out another wail. "Hey Hon, what's wrong huh?"

Wyatt squirmed in his crib.

"I bet I know what's wrong mister man. Do you need your diaper changed?"

Sara picked Wyatt up and placed him on the changing table.

"Oh you are a stinky little man aren't you. "?

Sara thought about what had happened after she had failed to convince Neil about where she had been that night.

Neil had gone completely out of control. He had hit her over and over again. He had hit her until she had been in a senseless fog. Then he had... she couldnt bare to think of it. He had raped her. After he finished with her he had left saying, "never lie to me again you bitch".

Sara had slipped into a void of unconsciousness. She had heard from the hospital staff when she had woken up three days later that she had been found by a concerned neighbor who had seen Neil rush out of the building. Neil had been arrested when he had tried to hold up a convenience store.

Sara had found out that she had been lucky to survive the "encounter", as they called it. She had three broken bones and had been stabbed in the back with the knife that Neil had used to kill his best friend bill. She still had the long scar on her back.

It had taken here four months just to get out of the hospital. By then she had become resigned to the fact that she was pregnant with Neil's baby. She was even looking forward to raising the child.

Sara got to spend two happy years with Jill before she was taken away from her. Jill, it turned out had Ebstiens Anomaly, a rare heart condition. She had died two months before her third birthday. Sara had to undergo two years of therapy before she could even stand to look at another child.

After that she had started a babysitting service consisting of about twelve babysitters. The business was a year and a half and going strong. Sara was happy finally in a long time she was happy.

She had been working with the Halliwel's for about three months, and she couldnt be happier.

After she had finished changing Wyatt she put him down to sleep and went down stairs to get him some food.

* * *

**Authors Note, again: _sorry there's so much back story but I couldnt think of how to put it in any other way. I hope that you enjoyed the story and if I offended you at any point, a thousand apologies!_**


	3. Niel

**Disclaimer: yeppers so I've pretty much established the fact that I don't own charmed or anything to do with charmed the only thing that is mine is Sara and Neil mayhaps a few others when I think of them. Happy travels!**

**Authors Note: So I guess that I lied about only having chapters from two points of view. I think that this is the only time that i'm going to do that but you never know.**

**Warning: Sorry about my potty mouth. I blame Niel.**

**Kira**

**Chapter Three: Neil**

He paced his cell. It was too small, to small by a long shot.

He had been in His prison for five years, five unbearable years. Living on prison food. Sleeping in a prison. LIVING in a prison. He would probably die in prison.

Homicide and sexual assault could do that to a person.

He felt no guilt in killing his best friend Bill just a blinding rage. anger towards the stupid bitch that made him do it. Sara Cunningham had ruined his life. It was her fault that he had stabbed Bill. His best friend was dead and she was the cause of it. She had insisted that she had no feelings for Bill but Neil had seen the looks that had passed between them. It shamed him that they could flirt so openly, especially in front of him.

Damn it! She always was a slut. A whore. An easy ten-cent whore! He had always known that she would betray him like that. But he had underestimated her cunning. When she had walked into the apartment that day, when he was most venerable, she had planned on seeing him with another woman. She had set the whole thing up, of that he was sure. Why pick that time of all times to stroll in. and then she had the nerve to blame him; To start yelling that she had been a fool to think that he wouldn't cheat on him. Stupid bitch. He had been with other women throughout their relationship. She had to have known that. If she hadn't then she was truly one of the stupidest women he had come across.

The only good thing about the whole affair was that he had gotten Sara pregnant. While he was in jail he had gotten a visit from a good buddy of his. That buddy had also pretended to be Sara's friend. He had told him of Sara's pregnancy and of the subsequent birth of his little girl. He had told Neil that Sara had named the girl Jill. That was one of the few things that she had done right. He had had no correspondence with his contact since the birth. That had been Neil's idea. He didn't want Sara to suspect a thing.

His baby girl would be around five now. He had to see her. He just had to. He would take her away from her mother and raise her as his own. He didn't want her to be poisoned by her mothers' low morals. He would raise her to be a good Christian child. She would be his saving grace.

Neil kept pacing the cell. It was about twelve midnight. It was in the middle of his pacing that he first saw it. Black smoke had suddenly appeared in his cell. It coalesced into a person, a man. Neil was taken aback for a moment. People did not just appear in your cell on an every day basis.

The man was taller than Neil and Neil stood a good 6"5'. Dressed all in black he was.

"Hello Neil, how are you tonight?"

What a stupid question. What a stupid asinine question.

"How am I? i'm stuck in a prison how the fuck do you think I am?"

The stranger just smiled.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my cell?"

The stranger smiled even more at that outburst.

"Me Neil? Why i'm the person who's going to get you out of this hell whole. That's who I am."

_I'm the person who's going to get you out. _Those words repeated over and over in Neil's mind. _Get you out. Get you out._


	4. Dark Lighters

**Authors note: **I am terribly sorry for the long _time_ between updates. Just so you guys know I am not abandoning this story and I don't ever intend to abandon it ever. Well unless it is finished, then I might write a sequel. wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry I do that a lot. Oh well I hope that you enjoy this installment of: A Light in the Dark.

Oh and Happy St. Patricks day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. That really sucks but I'll live.**

**A Light in the Dark**

**Last Time:**

_Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my cell?"_

_The stranger smiled even more at that outburst._

_"Me Neil? Why I'm the person who's going to get you out of this hell whole. That's who I am."_

_I'm the person who's going to get you out. Those words repeated over and over in Neil's mind. 'Get you out. Get you out'_

**_And now with out further ado:_**

**Chapter Four: Dark Lighters **

"What do you mean your going to get me out?" Neil Banta demanded of the strange man standing in his cell.

Instead of being angry or offended as one might be when someone is being so obviously rude to you, the man gave Neil a benevolent smile and gestured for him to take a seat on his bed so that they could talk.

Once Neil had complied with that 'order' the man started talking.

"My name is Corvus and I am your new best friend. Now why would that be I'm sure you want to ask," the man, Corvus said forestalling Neil who had been about to interrupt.

"I'm your new best friend because I have a way for you to get out of this place, and I can get you what you most desire, a chance to avenge your imprisonment on the one who is responsible for your being in this rather unsavory place."

It took Neil a second to process what Corvus said to him; but when he did he was looking at the man in front of him with a malicious glint in his eye. There was just one question he needed answered.

"Where is she?"

Corvus laughed lightly, "Patients Neil, all things come to those who wait. Now let's see about getting you out of here." With those words Corvus grabbed Neil's arm and they both disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

O0oo00ooo00ooo00ooo00oo00ooo00ooo00

A WEEK LATER:

A week had past since Sara had been called to baby-sit Wyatt and she hadn't been called back since. It wasn't very odd for there to be such a long time between jobs for the Haliwell's, Sara often went a week or two between jobs, but she was worried about little Wyatt. When she had left he was just starting to get sick. She hoped that the Reason that she hadn't been called was because Piper and her Sisters were looking after the child.

Sara was sitting in her office at the Daycare that she had opened wondering if she should call the Haliwell's to check if Wyatt was doing well. She had spent her morning thinking about that issue while she filled out her paperwork_. 'by god I really hate paper work. I guess that's what you do in hell, endless paper work'_. Sara sighed and decided to take a coffee break while she continued to debate to herself the pro's and con's of calling the Haliwell's. The pro's being that she could find out if Wyatt was doing fine, and as an added bonus maybe it would be Chris that she could talk to. Sara didn't know exactly who Chris was to the Haliwell sisters, but from what she could tell he was a family friend. She didn't think any of the sisters thought of him as a romantic interest, it looked like they viewed him in more of a family member point of view. _Though you could be wrong you know. _The evil little voice known as her conscious whispered in her head. Sara hated that voice, well actually it wasn't really a voice, and no she was not going crazy thank you very much. It was more like her inner voice giving her a place to bounce ideas off of.

As Sara reentered her office, she noticed something that took the idea of talking to the Haliwell's right out of her mind. There were dozens roses in a Crystal Vase. Sara froze remembering the last time she had been given roses. Neil had gotten her a Rose for every Year she had been alive for her seventeenth birthday. She had been so pleased with him, it had also been a week before he had murdered his best friend and raped her. '

Sara shuddered and pushed unwelcome memories to the back of her mind. Then he noticed the note.

_A rose for every year my rose has been alive… Hi Sara dear, it's been too long._

_Neil_

Sara froze after she read the note. It _couldn't be, he was in jail. What if he got out? It's happened before, people have broken out of jail before. _Sara shuddered and looked around the office in fear. Seeing no one she rushed to the front desk of her small building and started talking to her startled secretary never noticing the four people who had just walked into the building.

"Amy! Has anyone come into the building recently?" Sara asked urgently.

"No Ms. Cunningham, but there …." Amy was cut off as Sara asked another question.

"So you haven't seen a man with dirty blond hair around 6'5''?" She seemed almost frantic.

"No Ms. Cunningham, but there is someone to see you right now, are you quiet alright?" Amy asked with a concerned expression on her face.

Sara heaved a sigh of relief, it was just a practical joke or something, Neil couldn't have sent her the roses, or brought them himself, there was no way he could he was in prison after all. "Yes I'm fine Amy thank you for asking." Sara remembered she had said that there were people to see her, "oh did you say there were people to see me?"

Amy smiled, her boss wasn't very much older than herself and Amy thought of her as a big sister of sorts, a very forgetful big sister to be sure, but a big sister none the less. "Yes, if you would turn around then you would see who it is."

Sara whirled around and smiled as she spotted a smiling Piper carrying Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, and best of all Chris. "Oh, hello, sorry didn't see you earlier. How can I help you? Wait let's head to my office first." Sara smiled and started to head back to her office with the Haliwell sisters and Chris following behind her. She didn't have to continue the debate about calling them now.

Once she entered her office the smile died from her face as she saw Neil, along with another man dressed in black pointing what looked like a cross bow at her. The last thing she heard before the arrow hit her was. "Hello honey did you miss me?" Sara gasped in shock and pain, and fell to the floor with an audible thump. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Chris' startled expression.

Oo0ooo0o0oo0ooo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0

Authors Note: muhahaha! I'm done! Don't worry the next chapter will be from Piper's point of view explaining what happens after our dear babysitter is hit with the arrow. I hope to update soon. TA!

Kira

Reviews terribly appreciated.


End file.
